


The Luckiest Woman in the World

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami takes Davina shopping for her prom dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest Woman in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about three years after the start of the series. No spoilers. Written for challenge 12 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

“There is nothing here that I would wear” said Davina, sorting through the rack full of prom gowns. “I mean really, who would wear this?” she asked her girlfriend, holding up a puke green dress with an orange belt sewn into the waist

“Some of them aren’t so bad” said Cami. She held up a simple lavender dress. “This one seems okay.”

Davina wrinkled her nose. “Lavender is just not my color. Besides, I don’t want to just look okay, I want to look amazing. It’s prom, after all.”

Cami smiled at the witch. “I’m sure you’ll look beautiful, no matter what you wear. You always do.”

Davina laughed. “You have to say that; you’re my girlfriend.”

Then, they both saw it: buried at the back of the rack, stuck between two garish-looking gowns, was the perfect dress for Davina.

It was an empire-waist black gown with just enough sparkle to stand out without looking gaudy. And it was in Davina’s size.

“Please fit” said Davina, as she slipped on the gown in the store’s dressing room. Exiting the dressing room, she asked Cami “Well, what do you think?”

Cami smiled. “I think I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”


End file.
